


the roar of thunder

by orphan_account



Series: survive and thrive [5]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Accents, Aggression, Anal Sex, Animal Instincts, Foreign Language, Lust, Lust at First Sight, M/M, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sexual Tension, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-26 10:27:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7570621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adriaan and Ken meet. It's lust at first sight, and curiosity is a real bitch. Mix temptation and desperation with these two creatures, and you get a hot mess.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the roar of thunder

**Author's Note:**

> Adriaan is **NOT** a faun, saytar, or other mythical creature of that nature. As far as I'm aware, half-man half-deer creatures don't really exist. Obviously. But I think you get the point. To be fair, walking, talking, human sized rabbits aren't really a thing either... But fuck it. (See what I did there?)

"So... are you going to be gone for the day?"

Rain pounded against the hard-packed earth. Mud puddles were forming as quick as Ken could blink. Thunder raged in the distance, getting louder at an alarming rate.

"I'm only asking because, well, because it's going to get dangerous out there. I worry about you a lot and I don't want you to get hurt."

The rabbit chuckled softly. He shook his head, flinging water off his fur. One ear was stuck to his forehead, damp and heavy.

"So young and wild, yet so old and wise. How you manage to pull that off is beyond me."

"Laugh all you want, but when you get hurt out there, don't you come crying to me."

As Riley was saying this he scratched at the still healing cut on the side of his head. Ken sighed and gently pulled his hand away.

"You've been way too scared lately. You got hurt. It happens. That's life. You have to move on eventually. Yeah, it sucks, but so does a lot of things. Anyway, that's beside the point. I got to go out now and gather what I can from the traps. I don't want anything we caught getting wet in this rain. Speeds up the process of decay and whatnot."

"Okay, fine. Just remember that we don't go to the hospital for stupid."

"Hospitals don't even exist anymore, so there's flaw one with your statement."

"Come on, you know what I meant."

The rabbit let go of the boy's hand. He hadn't realized he held if for so long.

"Alright. I promise to be safe. Happy?"

"No, but it will have to do, I suppose."

Ken laughed and flicked the ear away from his face. That did get irritating. 

"See you soon."

"You'd better."

\-------

Ken quickly dashed from trap to trap. He meant it when he told Riley he'd be back soon. He hated to leave the boy alone. Even for five minutes.

The stream rushed beside him, flowing fast from the amount of rain being dumped into it.

Ken sighed and accepted defeat once again. They rarely ever caught anything with these traps. Ken didn't know why they bothered setting them up.

A sharp yelp came from across the stream. Ken's ears stood at attention, twitching and rotating, picking up on every sound.

Another shout came, abrupt and lower-pitched than the previous call. Ken had never heard anything like it. Even now it sounded... nice. In a crisp, clear sort of way.

He jumped the stream at the narrow point. The sounds seemed like they could be coming from one of his traps. Maybe he would get lucky after all.

\-------

As Ken neared the trap he heard a whimper. He cocked his ear, and heard the noise several more times before reaching the trap. What he saw confused him at first. It seemed as though there was a _human_ ; a human writhing against the bonds that held it. A very... hairy human. With big, soft looking ears. And hooves. Ken gasped as he realized this was no human at all. What it was, he didn't know. But he resolved to find out.

"H-hey. Are you... are you alright?"

The creature snorted and huffed in what appeared to be irritation. It's ears folded back, pressed against it's head. Somehow, it didn't appear to be wet at all. Perhaps the creature had a special type of fur?

"Does it _look_ like I am alright?"

The creature had an accent, surprisingly. Even more surprising was the fact that it could speak English at all. It's voice still managed to sounded smooth and sweet and thick, like honey.

"You understand me. You speak English. Oh my God, this is...This is amazing!"

"So, you are shocked to learn I can speak, yet you yourself are a rabbit? This is a very strange day indeed."

"What? Oh, oh yeah. I suppose... this is a little strange."

Ken laughed in disbelief. Upon closer inspection the creature had little nubs on top of it's head. The rabbit assumed this is where it's antlers would eventually grow. They were nearly covered by it's dark brown hair. The hair appeared very soft, almost like that of animal fur. The thick... fur, going up it's legs and stopped just above the creatures hips was very light, almost beige, with patches of darker browns.

The creature's hooves were a solid black color. The tip of it's flat nose was a velvety brown. It's eyes were a deep hazel. There was a very light coat of fur covering the creature's cheeks, just enough to accent the lines of it's face. It's right ear was torn off at the top.

It even had a short tail, with white fur on the bottom that continued half-way down the creature's behind.

"Are you going to get me out of here, or continue to drool over me like the stupid animal you are?" 

Ken snapped back to attention. He narrowed his eyes at the rude remark. 

"I'm not an animal any more than you are."

The creature scoffed, as though disgusted at the mere thought that the two were equals.

"You were born an animal, there for you are. I was born a man, there for I am not."

That answered the question of the creatures gender. Or so Ken assumed.

"So, you're a man. Okay, good to know."

"That's what you choose to focus on?"

"Yeah, so I'm curious. Fight me."

The creature smirked, his ears twitching.

"I will once you let me up."

Ken sighed, trying to keep the budding anger at bay. He knelt down and began working the line off the creature's foot. Or hoof. Or whatever.

"So, what exactly _are_ you, anyway? You said you were a man. What happened?

"I could ask the same of you. How did you come to be?

"I asked first."

Ken finally managed to remove the thin wire from the creature's lower leg. He stood up, stretched, and ran a hand through the hair on his head. He let out a long suffering sigh.

"You are very petty. And childish. But I will answer your question. The war, I suppose it changed a lot of people. Literally. I have been like this for two years. I am not sure what happened, only that this is the result. It was very slow. Not over night."

Ken nodded. His experience was slightly different, in that he couldn't much remember his previous life. He didn't think his change happened instantly, but he couldn't be sure.

"I see. And you don't sound... You have an accent?"

The creature was immensely irritated at this point. He just wanted to go on his way, hopefully never see this strange rabbit again. The only thing keeping him here was the nagging curiosity, as well as a hint of desire. Desire for what, well, that was up for debate.

"Yes. I am Dutch. Before the war, this place was a part of America. I moved here for work."

The rabbit was highly interested in this half-man half-deer. The only word he could come up for what the creature was happened to be _faun_ , even though he knew it wasn't quite the right term. Maybe he could use fawn, as a sort of play on words?

"Well I really must be on my way now. It was terrible meeting you. Have a horrible rest of your day."

Ken was very offended by the blatant contempt and disregard the fawn had for him. It almost seemed as though he had some sort of... grudge, against him.

"Hey, what's your problem? I have been nothing but kind to you."

"My problem is that I am wasting my time speaking to some inbred, while I could be far away from here by now."

The rabbits ears folded back. He half-bared his shockingly sharp teeth in anger.

"I'm not 'some inbred', as you so nicely put it. You are being unnecessarily rude. I really think you need to get off of your high horse and apologize to me."

The fawn's eyes blazed with anger, and something deeper. Something like hatred, but more intense, more sharp. Almost cutting in it's severity. He smirked in a dark manner.

"Well, I think you should come teach me a lesson, Bugs Bunny."

Ken had never been in a fight before. Never really thought about it. Yet, he instantly felt the allure of danger and adrenaline. The heart pounding sensation of fight or flight was causing him to feel things. Things he didn't quite understand. At least not in the moment.

The fawn was still smirking, still had that _look_ in his eyes. The rabbit wanted nothing more than to show wipe that expression off his face.

Ken heard a loud rumbling noise, almost like the thunder he heard earlier. It took him a moment to realize that it was coming from _him_. The rabbit was growling. Deep and low-pitched. The faun chuckled at this.

"Aww, sweet little bunny here is trying to scare me off. Whatever shall I do?"

Ken lunged forward before he could think about an appropriate response. With a heavy thump they both hit the ground. The fawn flipped the over with apparent ease.

His strong legs pinned Ken beneath him. The rabbit squirmed, but didn't have enough leverage to escape.

" _Je wilt vechten, maar je bent geen vechter._ You could not win against me anyway, _konijn._ "

Ken panted, his pupils dilated. His lower stomach was flushing with heat.

" _Wil je dit? Hou je van het zijn onder mij?_ "

"I can't... can't understand you. But _God_ , don't stop talking."

Ken was breathless with the hot rush of adrenaline and arousal. He didn't know what was happening, but he never wanted it to end. The confusion only served to make him want the fawn more.

" _Je bent mooi als dit. Ik wil dat je op deze manier voor altijd te bewaren. Allemaal van mij._ Mine. You will be mine."

The rabbit felt a hard presence against his stomach. He _wanted_ so badly. The problem was he didn't know _what_ he wanted. The fawn's cock felt huge and hot and solid.

" _Ik wil je neuken. Ik wil openen en neem je._ "

Ken groaned at the words he couldn't understand. He wanted, needed something. He was frustrated that he couldn't figure out what the something was.

"I am going to fuck you. And it's going to hurt."

Ken shook his head. Despite knowing what those words meant, he couldn't grasp their meaning at the moment. His head was fuzzy.

"I don't kn-"

"Hush, I will make sure you get what you need. Trust me, and do as I say."

The rabbit didn't see any option except to comply. The fawn's eyes were glazed over, still with anger, and with the same underlying emotion. Ken gasped as he realized what it was. 

_Lust_.

Ken feel the heat in his stomach spread until it felt like his whole body was tingling.

"I've never... done this. Before."

" _Ik heb._ I'll guide you through it. Just do as I tell you."

The fawn's cock poked against him again, and this time it was wet at the tip. Ken's eyes fluttered shut at the sensation. His base animal instincts took over and the feel-good chemicals flooded his system. Everything narrowed down to the fluttering of arousal filling him.

"Okay. I trust you. Barely, but it's enough."

\--------

The faun's heart was racing. He didn't expect such easy compliance. His cock, hard and heavy, was leaking. His breath was choppy, uneven. The rabbit beneath him was quite a sight. Never had he been attracted to animals before, but this one was... so human. Not in appearance perhaps, but in every other way imaginable. Yet, he still felt anger at being so caught with desire. 

He decided with certainty that he was going to fuck the rabbit. He had to. Otherwise he'd have to beat him half to death. He figured a rough fucking would purge him of these urges, at least for awhile; the rabbit clearly was just as interested. His pink cock was just poking through the fine grey fur between his hips. It was much smaller than his own. He decided he liked that.

" _Ik ga om je te vullen. Mark jou. Je de mijne maken._ "

The fawn noticed his current partner seemed to enjoy hearing his native tongue. The reaction he got was perfect. The rabbit choked back a moan, his hip pushing up just slightly. As though he craved friction, but didn't quite realize that's what his body wanted.

The fawn had always believed that rabbits were basically fucking machines. Yet the one beneath him claimed to have never done this before. All the better. He would just have to walk him through it. Or fuck him through it.

" _Ik wil je geen pijn doen, maak je schreeuwen._ "

As he said this he grabbed one of his partner's ears and yanked. The resulting gasp told him all he needed to know.

"Suck on my fingers."

He raised his other hand to the rabbits mouth, working it open. He forced two digits inside. The rabbit wrapped his long tongue around them, sucking hard.

His cock twitched in sympathy at the sight. He released the ear he had been holding and trailed it down the rabbit's body. He didn't seem to have nipples, but that was a small loss.

He lightly grasped the small, smooth cock, forming a ring with his fingers. He slowly slid his hand down the rabbits pink prick. It was shaped like his own, but tiny in comparison. His partner's eye's opened at this; he seemed shocked by how good it felt.

He finally pulled his fingers out of that hot, wet mouth. 

"I want to open you. It will hurt at first, then it will feel good."

The rabbit slowly nodded, appearing dazed at the sensation of his small cock being rubbed.

With a sigh the fawn spread his partners legs further apart for better access. He felt around for the rabbits hole. When he found it, he softly traced a single finger around it, feeling it twitch. The rabbit whined at this.

"I want... want it. P-please. Anything, just... just make me feel good."

\-------

Ken gasped when one finger slowly penetrated him. It hurt, in a burns-so-good-please-give-me-more sort of way. He wriggled his hips to get more pressure on his cock, which he received. For some reason, he still felt a violent urge filling him. Whispering in the back of his mind to fight the fawn off. To hit him, bite him, make him bleed.

The fawn looked how he felt, desperate and hot and still so hungry for something _more_.

The rabbit did the one thing the could think of: He fisted a paw into his partners hair and pulled him down to his level. He forced their lips together in a messy kiss. Their teeth knocked together painfully, but that just made it even better. Ken couldn't think about anything more than how amazingly good this felt. On some level, a part of him knew that this was his first time. The rest of him felt as though this was the hundredth. The whole situation felt so natural and just utterly _right_. He couldn't imagine a life without this.

The fawns tongue flicked across his mouth, asking for entrance. Ken gave in without a struggle. Suddenly the kiss was that much better. Hot and wet and still so painful. Ken jerked sharply on the hair in his hold as his hole stretched open wider. The fawn had pressed in a second finger. It was so unbelievable pleasurable that Ken gasped.

A second later it somehow got even more intense. It felt like an electric shock jolted though his body.

Ken pulled back from the kiss.

"Wh-what _was_ that?"

The fawn smirked, though it wasn't taunting like before.

"It's your sweet spot. Your _prostaat_. It makes _gevuld en uitgerekt geopend_ feel better for you."

Ken shook his head. Everything was flashing in and out of existence. Nothing mattered expect getting more of that beautiful, wonderful pleasure.

"More, oh God, I need more."

\------

The fawn licked his lips. The rabbit under him was wanton, _begging_ for a good, hard fucking. He knew though that he had to be careful If he ever wanted to do this again, he would have to make it good for his partner. He gently pressed in a third finger.

The rabbit groaned, his muscles tensing. It had been surprisingly easy to stretch him so far, but now his body seemed to reject the intrusion. 

"Relax, _zal het geen kwaad voor lang._ I promise."

The fawn forced his fingers in deeper, drawing a deep guttural sound from his partner. His hole clenched around his digits, except it felt more like the rabbit was trying to pull him _in_. A part of him wanted to yank his fingers out and bury his cock in to the hilt that instant. He didn't, for fear of seriously hurting his partner.

He _did_ pull his fingers out, despite his partners obvious reluctance to let him go. He only did that so he could slide up the rabbits body; to put his fully hard cock against his partners lips. Without so much as a question the rabbit open up, sucking him in with vigor. He moaned around the thick cock filling his throat. It seemed like he was well versed in this area, despite his earlier denial of this sort of activity.

The fawn stayed there long enough to get himself thoroughly wet. 

When he pulled back out, the rabbit looked up at him with something dark and hot and nearly heart-stopping in his gaze. It took him a second to name the emotion behind his partners eyes. Lust. A deep, longing, violent sort of lust. The type of lust that was almost always dangerous in the end. The kind of lust that he was absolutely powerless to resist. He imagined he looked exactly the same.

"This is going to hurt."

"Good, I want it to hurt."

\-------

Ken's mind was shut down. The system had failed, everyone had evacuated the building.

The way the fawn was looking at him made him feel reckless. Made him high off the danger and adrenaline and arousal. He thrust his hips up, making it painfully obvious just how turned on he was. 

The fawn wasted no time getting to the main event. He lined himself up, and pushed. Hard. 

Ken shut his eyes, gritting his teeth through the searing pain. His partner's cock was _much_ bigger than his fingers. For one second it seemed like he wasn't going to fit, it just couldn't work. Then the fawn's thick, throbbing cock popped in. Ken bit back a yelp at the sharp ache.

He couldn't deny how much he was loving this.

He reached up to pull the fawn back down for another kiss, hard and messy. They both groaned as the fawn pushed in another inch.

The burning friction was making the motion almost unbearable, yet Ken only wanted _more_. He pushed back, forcing his partner's cock deeper, chasing the sensation. He simply could not get enough of the painful stretch.

He felt so _full_ when his partner finally bottomed out. He had never felt so completely owned. The thought made him angry. He wasn't some toy to be played with. He bit the fawns lips hard enough to make him bleed. 

In response the fawn pulled almost all the way out and snapped his hips forward in a brutal thrust. Ken dug his nails into his partner's scalp. He arched his back, moaning desperately.

"You're so _big_."

Ken gasped as he said this. He was dizzy with the force of his arousal and the pleasure-pain of the fawn filling him over and over, getting faster each time.

He closed his eyes again as the fawn growled, pushing his body roughly against the dirt.

\-------

The fawn was already close. He had never been pushed to the edge so fast, not even as a teenager. He abruptly flipped them over so the rabbit was on top, somehow managing to stay buried inside him. His partner blinked, clearly dazed and confused by the sudden shift in positions.

He quickly figured out what he was supposed to do, and his face contorted as he found the right angle for himself. His ears were flat against his head. He was nearly sobbing with each thrust. 

The fawn fisted both of his soft ears, pulling hard on them both. The rabbit shouted incoherently. He sped up, bouncing up and down on the hard cock filling him at a rapid pace.

" _Ik ga om u te bijten. Kan ik je bijten?_ "

The rabbit nodded. He couldn't have known what he was saying, but he supposed it didn't matter. Permission was permission, after all.

He leaned forward enough to scent the rabbit's neck. He smelled of sweat and dirt; of something warm and sweet. He bit down gently at first, increasing the pressure in increments until he broke the skin.

\-------

Ken gave a broken cry at being bitten. It increased his pleasure to seemingly dangerous levels.

There was an odd sort of fluttering happening in his stomach, hot and deep. Like a coil being wound tighter and tighter until it snapped. 

He shuddered endlessly as the sensation grew blinding.

He came hard, white ropes of come painting the fawns chest and stomach. Just after, he felt a wet heat fill him, and heard a long, low pitched sigh in his ear.

\-------

The fawn pulled out gently, careful not to hurt his partner. The grey fur of the rabbit covered the bitemark spectacularly. 

The rabbit collapsed on top of him, tired and spent.

"That was... That was something, alright."

"I'm sorry for being so abhorrently rude. I was just upset and very irritated."

"Yeah, no kidding."

The rabbit smiled crookedly at his new... his new whatever he was.

"So..."

"Hmm?"

"It just occurred to me that I don't even know your name."

"'m Kenneth. You can call me Ken."

The fawn chucked at the cute response.

"I'm Adriaan."

"Nice."

"Well, this has been, as you said earlier, this has been something. I really should get going."

"Why would you do that? I was just starting to like you."

"Oh? What would you have me do? Travel with you?"

Ken lifted his head.

"Sure. You can be my new owner."

The pair smiled. Then laughed. Eventually they both got up and cleaned off. Ken took Adriaan back to camp.

\-------

"Riley! There's someone I want you to meet!"

"So, this 'Riley', he is your friend?"

Ken shook his head and smiled. His eyes seemed to glow in the afternoon light. The sun finally came out, but in they could still hear the rain falling quite a ways from there.

"Something like that."

"He's young, right?"

"Fourteen going forty-one, I swear."

Riley poked his head out from under a ratty old tarp. He looked at the newcomer in confusion, disbelief and then awe.

"Woah... Kenny, where did you find him?"

"He was caught in one of the traps. I helped him out."

Ken turned and winked covertly at Adriaan. He nearly chuckled, but managed to bit his tongue.

"As I understand, you are Riley, yes?"

"Yep, that's my name. Don't wear it out."

Adriaan did laugh at that.

"You can call me Adriaan."

"Alright, cool. Um... So... do you plan on sticking around?"

Adriaan looked at the rabbit. He nodded, and smiled reassuringly.

"Only if that's okay with you."

The boy laughed.

"Of course, of course. Make yourself at home. We don't have much, but what's ours is yours."

Birds sang in the late afternoon heat.

**Author's Note:**

> I did not tag this as bestiality because both Adriaan and Ken are sentient and conscious of their actions, and therefore both have the right to consent (or deny consent if they so choose). If they were **NOT** sentient (e.g. aware of self, able to understand and/or acknowledge life, ect.) or were **NOT** conscious of their actions (e.g. drugged, under age of consent, ect.), then any sexual act against them _could_ be considered bestiality seeing as they are non-human. However, for the purposes of this story, they are given full human rights, including the right of consent.


End file.
